


I would do it all again

by Youremyalways



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prison, olicity - Freeform, season 7, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: Based on promo pics for 7x01Felicity visits Oliver in prison after Diaz attacks her and William.“I never wanted any of this for you.” Oliver spoke, emotions creeping up into his voice.“I know,” Felicity answered as a tear fell in a perfect zigzag line down her cheek,“But this isn’t your fault. All the suffering, all the loss, all the pain… I would do it all over again for the rest of my life if it meant that I got to love you.”





	I would do it all again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this photo: https://goo.gl/images/7WjJy1

Felicity sat in perfect silence as she stared at the broken man in front of her. 

She barely recognized him anymore. Maybe it was because of the pain of glass between them, but it had been four months since the last time she saw his face. It was now heavily bearded. His cheeks were sunken in, and littered with bruises that mirrored her own. His eyes were drooping, like he had barely slept a night. Her heart started beating faster as she looked over his neck and shoulders too, all covered in an equal amount of cuts and bruises as his face. He was so pale.

Come to think of it, he probably didn’t recognize her either. Witness protection could do that to a person. He was looking at her like his heart just broke in his chest. Maybe it was the long, pink extensions that dragged from her hair, or the thin, silver ring that pierced her right eyebrow. The sullen look on his face, however, would indicate that it was actually the bruises he was noticing, and not the change in hair color. Her face was a canvas for black and blue paintings, with several bruises and unhealed cuts scattered around her pale flesh. 

It hurt so bad to look at him like this, not just covered in bruises, but so hopeless and exhausted. Felicity knew it was hurting him to see her like this. She knew that just her being here would remind Oliver of what he lost. Maybe that’s one of the reasons she hadn’t been allowed to visit him before now. She ached deep down in her soul for his touch, for one last loving embrace. She at least had William, but Oliver… Oliver was on his own.

“I like the pink.” Oliver finally opened up the conversation, a very small, sad smile pulling the corners of his lips just barely upwards.

Felicity didn’t find it amusing. In fact, it almost aggravated her. Doesn’t he get that this was done to her so she wouldn’t be hurt, or killed, or worse? It wasn’t her choice. She didn’t want to look like this. She didn’t want her husband hurting this badly. She didn’t want any of it.

Her face remained straight, with worry lines etched in between her brows and across her forehead. Despite being away from each other for months, Oliver could still read that expression like a book.

“I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t your choice, I just…”

“I know.” She stated, not letting him finish because she knew what he would say.

His shoulders sunk down the second he heard her speak, and he closed his eyes just for a minute. It was like her voice melted him. You’d think they’d been apart for decades.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked, her voice shaking as she looked over her husband’s bruised and battered form.

“Are you?” He avoided her question.

She remained silent for an extended period of time before finally giving her answer, “No.”

And it was the honest answer. Looking at him now, she couldn’t find it within herself to lie. She wouldn’t even want to if she could. Felicity didn’t want anymore lies or hurt surrounding their relationship, and right now all she wanted to do was talk to her husband.

“Digg told you it was Diaz.” She stated more than questioned, but Oliver furrowed his eyebrows and nodded anyway, confirming her suspicion.

“I protected Will,” She curtly nodded, feeling pride in that statement, “He’s safe. Unharmed, just… shaken up.”

“Good,” Oliver smiled, but again the expression was sad, “I’m proud of you.”

Another second passed before he added, “Is it worse than I can see?”

He was, of course, referring to her own injuries. She knew he could see the bruises, but it was no surprise that he was more worried about what could possibly lie underneath.

“Mostly the bruises. I fractured two of my ribs but they didn’t puncture my lung so it could have been worse. Digg was just on time.” She smiled for only a second before it faded once again to a neutral expression.

“I never wanted any of this for you.” Oliver spoke, emotions creeping up into his voice.

“I know,” Felicity answered as a tear fell in a perfect zigzag line down her cheek,

“But this isn’t your fault. All the suffering, all the loss, all the pain… I would do it all over again for the rest of my life if it meant that I got to love you.”

Tears streamed down her face as she slowly brought her hand up to the glass separating them and gently pressed her palm against it.

And she would do it all again. All of it.

She would live through the kidnappings, the undercover attacks, the illegal hackings. She would experience getting shot, saving a life, possibly ending another. She would grieve for Roy, for Tommy, for Thea, Moira, Sara, Laurel, Lance. She would team up with hackers, assassins, criminals. She would fall in love, have her heart broken, see a lover come back from the dead. She would be shot, paralyzed, stuck in a wheelchair for presumably the rest of her life. She would get engaged to the man she loved, watch it fall apart, fall in love again. She would put his ring on her finger not once, but twice. She would forget her identity, leave her life behind, become a single parent to a kid that wasn’t even hers. She would lose her husband, never lose her love, never forget her time with him.

All of it she would do again, because it meant that she had the privilege to love Oliver Queen.

Oliver’s eyes were gradually turning redder, tears puddling on his lower lid, but not falling. He slowly brought his own hand up and placed it across from hers, imagining that the half centimeter thick glass wasn’t between them. Imagining that he could feel the warmth of her flesh against his own.

“I miss you so much.” He said, and as the words fell from his lips, tears fell from his eyes.

“I miss you,” Felicity responded, throat going dry from her crying, “I love you, so much. So so much.”

“So much.” Oliver echoed, nodding as he agreed with her statement and conveyed his own love for her. 

“For the record, I would do it all again too. The island, Slade, Chase, Diaz… all of it. You’re my world Felicity, and knowing that you are out there… living? That’s what keeps me going in here.” He spoke truthfully.

“Visiting hours are over, everyone exit through door 803 or be escorted. It is the law…” A speaker suddenly boomed in the room and Felicity couldn’t stop the tears that poured from her eyes.

“No! No, I can’t say goodbye.” She balled, looking into her husband’s sad eyes.

“Miss, visiting hours are over, if you do not leave you will be escorted off the premises.” A large, olive skinned man suddenly appeared behind the frantic blonde.

“It’s okay. I will see you again. Hey, I love you.” Oliver spoke to her as the man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

“I love you!” She shouted as the door closed behind her.

She would do it all again.


End file.
